


Sins of the Father

by extraordinari



Series: Glimmer of Sun [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Like lots and lots of love, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinari/pseuds/extraordinari
Summary: He raised his eyes to her pert nose. The palest dusting of freckles he had ever seen on a human being rested over the bridge and just over her upper lip along her cupid's bow. Sometimes, while they both would lounge by the fire and she’d nap on his thigh, he’d connect them. He’d try to find constellations in the sprinkles, try to find the brightest star -- which rested right below her left eye -- and give it a new name every time he found it.Today it was Scorpius.





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own a single thing related to Harry Potter, Warner Bros., etc. Everything belongs to their respective owners...I'm simply taking these characters on a little ride through my imagination.

Her petal pink lips touched his wrist, brushing against his mark and he tensed. He despised the blaring, flashing lights to anyone that so looked down at his arm that he was a sinner, damned to hell and damned to a constant agony of the reminder of who he once was.

"Draco," her pretty lips murmured and he exhaled slowly, keeping his eyes shut and letting his shoulders fall in mock relaxation. "Draco, love, look at me."

He opened his eyes then because when she used her _I'll drag you back to me no matter how long it takes_ voice, he conceded to whatever she wished. She who deserved to hate him the most. She who could truly hurt him and he wouldn't fight back, couldn't even if he honestly wanted to. He rested his gaze on her lips, pouting bottom lip smooth except for a small section on the right where she liked to worry between her teeth when she was anxious.

"Draco." Her voice was softer now. "Please look at me."

He raised his eyes to her pert nose. The palest dusting of freckles he had ever seen on a human being rested over the bridge and just over her upper lip along her cupid's bow. Sometimes, while they would lounge by the fire and she'd nap on his thigh, he'd connect them. He'd try to find constellations in the sprinkles, try to find the brightest star - which rested right below her left eye - and give it a new name every time he found it.

Today it was Scorpius.

"Love," she was whispering now, voice still so calm.

He lifted his eyes and finally connected with hers. Whiskey brown captivating cool grey.

"I'll fail him," he said in shuddering breath and tensed again, wanting and trying so hard to forget where her lips rested on his arm and why she should hate him...why she should banish him from her life.

She pulled away then, to move her lips higher until she was peppering under his jaw with feather light kisses and he finally was relaxing.

"He'll be the most beloved child to ever walk this Earth," she responded. "His father will love him."

"He'll know his father was-"

"He'll know his father was a child once. He'll know his father has repented and learned from his mistakes." She pulled up to look into his eyes, giving him a warm smile. "He'll know his father was forgiven by his mother. He'll know that his father loves him so very, very much. He'll know, Draco. He'll know because we'll be there every step of the way to teach him, to help him learn and grow," she had her arms wrapped around his head now, holding his forehead to hers.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her from the kneeling position on the floor and replacing her. He lowered his head to her stomach, barely starting to show, and he kissed it over her thick jumper.

"How do we know it's a boy?"

"He is a Malfoy. There's no doubt. He'll be a boy." He sounded so resolute that Hermione could only giggle and roll her eyes.

"He needs a name you know," her voice was almost normal, but she was slightly breathless. Perhaps in awe of how truly loved their child was.

"Scorpius."

**Author's Note:**

> My first step into Dramione. 
> 
> Small in size but significant for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
